Family Ties
by Santa Fe Angel
Summary: Durring what seemed to be a normal day at the loft came an unexpected visitor. What bad could come of it? Right...?
1. Family Ties

I **own** _nothing_ of Rent… Jonathan Larson, you rock my socks. Please critique and review:D

* * *

The crisp air of an autumn morning brought newfound energy to those who had the pleasure of tasting it. This was an equivalent of 'spring fever' for quite a few people who lived in New York. It was just cold enough to need blankets, but not actually freeze to death. Thank god! Cars sped down the roads not regarding those around them. For the homeless it was an opportunity to make an 'honest living', and sell some things they purloined.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound echoed off the loft halls loudly and clearly. It was a new arrival to their little group. This wasn't exactly an expected one. It was probably Benny heckling them for the rent that they apparently didn't have. Everyone was together at the loft for one reason: Last night the 'family' had a surprise party for Maureen and Joanne since they had gotten together once again after a teeny tiny break up. Hopefully it would keep them together for once; after all, they realized how much they missed and appreciated each other...finally.

A glance was made to every member of the room. Who was going to answer it this time? Most likely Mark, since he wasn't involved in the little signs of affection or anything. He would want to film the moment anyways; it would probably fit in nicely for his movie that he was creating. When was that going to be finished by the way? Its release date was just as widely unknown as Roger's 'one song glory'.

"Hey honey, are you going to get that?" Angel's voice chimed breaking the silence. If it was Benny, she could tease him about his Range Rover, but other then that… The yuppie wouldn't bring up much entertainment for her. Plus, she had no business answering their door. Also, Collins was too comfortable of a chair to move from him. Outfit of the day? Just one of her favorite skirts, a tennis one with flowers on it, to be more precise. Of course they were accompanied with her trademark Go go boots and whatnot. Not to be forgotten was her tights with her red coat and a shirt that she had designed.

Picking up his camera and checking to see if it had enough juice in the batteries Mark stood up. Cranking the handle he smiled. Perfect! It was working great. This camera had become a part of him, an extension of his body. Moving forward towards the door he spoke loudly enough for everyone and the camera to hear, "Enter: The loft door. It brought us Mimi, Collins, Angel, and Benny. What's next?" The filmmaker's voice was filled with drama to make the event seem much more memorable, and exciting. That's his job. Making normal things and lives look amazing.

The door opened with a creak and what was revealed was not exactly what everyone expected.

Confused looks and a gasp and Angel nearly fainting were the reaction to what was… for once, someone other then Benny.

-To be continued in next chapter


	2. Enter: Roxie Rosando Schunard

Jonathan Larson's RENT not mine. New chapter is up and a new character introduction. Now I know what this looks like. The character that is fan made was not created for the purpose of Rent or inspired by Rent. Just an old character that I wanted to use and brought up in this story, a friend suggested it. Also, if you may notice some repition in some things... It is intended, so don't worry.

* * *

What Mark, Roger, Maureen and Joanne had seen enter the loft…

What appeared to be a gorgeous emerald eyed girl with dark curls spilling over her shoulders. Apple red painted lips and pink blush… A goddess.

What Collins saw…

Angel's mortified face, he didn't even bother to look up to see what troubled her so.

What Angel had seen...?

Family member…. An older cousin to be precise. A cousin who was coincidentally a drag queen as well. The same cousin wearing a leather jacket, and fishnets that were pulled over long delicate legs. Not to forget the high heeled boots, red leather skirt, and a white tube top. Slut…

The newcomer's eyes confidently glanced over the small crowd staring and seemed to scrutinize and categorize them in a single moment. It didn't take her too long to look to the camera. Sliding her sunglasses off the bridge of her nose she gave a wink to the camera. "Hey babe."

Her voice sounded different from Angel's, but there were some vague similarities. Their figures were quite different as well. Even though many consider Angel to be very feminine, she could still be seen as a man. This relative? Luckily blessed with the right body type for her lifestyle, well, except for her lack of the female 'body parts'.

The camera kept rolling, taking in this arrival to their fullest. He didn't know exactly what to say at all. What _could_ you say? Mark just glanced back to the group to see who would respond first. This was defiantly an awkward moment, and it looked like this intruder didn't seem to notice it one bit. Or at least… pretended not to. Yet, this made great filming. Although it looked like when those god-awful movies would just have some sexy gal come in and lighten things up… Then it would be a legend and a cult classic.

Angel finally made her move, and stood up somewhat quickly. Smiling nervously she started, "Ok guys, this is my cousin. I'm sorry I didn't tell everyone about this and give a fair warning, but to be perfectly honest… I had no idea my family would make visits like this. His name is Rosando by the way." Couldn't help but use the masculine pronoun. How did this chore of a woman even find her way here? Angel didn't exactly call home and made her residence known, and speaking of which… She didn't even _live_ here!

What was probably the worse thing about this? Those two hated each other more then anything, and Angel was jealous. It may not sound like her to hate and be jealous, but no matter how perfect people may seem… Everyone carries a certain amount of envy. Normally people would expect these two to get along considering them both sharing the same lifestyle, but it was the exact opposite. They grew up differently, and they were raised differently. Angel had the short end of the stick as her older cousin had every opportunity in the world. Her cousin would be the daring one and could intimidate anyone… Angel was just a little more conservative and could only scare people with her diva finesse.

"Roxie." She corrected smiling confidently. It would take more then that to throw her off track. "I heard my dear cousin talking about you guys so much." The dark green-eyed gal pointed to Mark and asked, "You mind turning that thing off? I think you got enough film of me standing here. I know its hard not to look though, so don't feel bad." Her tone was more of a pompous one as opposed to a kind and loving one her family member usually had.

"I miss your sweet talk honey." Angel replied hiding the sarcasm and not bothering to walk over to her cousin. But this attempt at turning her cheek was soon interrupted by her older relative walking over and embracing her. "You never call, you know?" Roxie muttered, and not bothering to hide her 'disappointment'. The only thing Angel could think was 'Look what the cat tried to drag in… but then was eaten and made into boots.'

Collins had finally looked up to see… What appeared to be a second Angel, and yet, it wasn't. This would either turn out very good for him, or the exact opposite. Times were always difficult when his Angel would act like the diva she could be, and end up making things worse. By this looks of this… You could already cut the tension with a shiny scalpel. Gulping, he turned to Roger and his actions shown desperation like he was expecting the musician to know what was going on. Of course his friend's knowledge going to this extent was as likely as him giving up anarchy.

Angel was the embodiment of love, Roxie, on the other hand was more of lust. They were not exact opposites, but they didn't agree on many points either. Angel normally was the tag along and Roxie was the leader, constantly nit picking at any fault that existed in her young protégée.

Mimi slipped away from Roger towards the two drag queens to try to part them for quite some time. Just so they could calm down, and for some reason… It seemed the only reason this person came was to make things go wrong. "Angel _chica_ said something about you. I remember! So, you want something to drink or eat? I'm sure it was a _loong_ trip." Angel had just escaped from Roxie to let everyone else realize why she had this disdain. What would it make her look like if they never got to know every part of _Rosando_?Then they could realize how big of a jerk _he_ could be.

"No thanks, this place looks like a dump and I would feel just disgusting eating here." She remarked, biting the tip of her sunglasses, obviously irritated. "Something good, or something bad? You know how she loves to tell those stories. That Angel, what a kidder…"

Maureen had three thoughts going through her head… One, having sex with Joanne for the sake of pure fun. Two, defending Angel and making this newcomer back off. And for three, just letting this blow over. Well, if she would go off with Joanne she would have nothing to worry about, but then look like a horrible friend. Yet, it wasn't her place to go over and attempt to tear this temptress a new one. Also, how would it all turn out if it was an inside joke between rivals? Stay here, and wait for sex later was the final verdict. But, she couldn't help but cross her arms across her chest and look to be expecting something to jump on and attack.

Roger, well, he didn't have too much opinion on the whole subject. He was just wondering when this would be over and this little tiff could just end. After all, everyone else had problems and baggage of his or her own. Why wouldn't Angel have some too? Speaking of baggage…

"Honey, meet my baggage. Baggage, this is my boyfriend Collins." Angel spat taking one more shot while she was walking away to the fire escape. Of course Collins followed after giving a casual wave to the dark haired girl. Even if she didn't get along to good with his lover that was no excuse to be rude.

The glass window opened as Angel slid out, and as Collins followed he closed it behind with a loud click.

"Enter: Roxie (Rosando) Schunard, a drag queen with more lip then anyone you could ever meet. And the compassion of a drill sergeant..."

- To be continued…

* * *

More character development and explanation in the next chapter. Also, there will eventually be more interesting stuff going on! I'm worried about this chapter so please tell me what you think of it. 


	3. You'll See

RENT and all related media are copyrighted to Jonathan Larson. Roxie, is mine though. Her last name was changed for the purpose of this story. Thanks for all of your reviews too! They really do keep me going! Sorry I haven't written in so long either. I've been swamped with many other things. I'll try to get back into this. Read and review please!

* * *

In those few moments a lot had happened. But it wasn't what the group of friends was expecting. They thought that this could possibly be a new bohemian to join their family. That prediction was more off then they would like to admit. This arrival wouldn't change to meet their expectations either. Be proud of who you are, right? The least that could be boasted about would be it all couldn't get worse. After the grenade was thrown all that was left was the aftermath. 

While everyone else was inside with the new arrival…the couple was having a little heart to heart. A long silence wasn't exactly the best way to start a conversation though. Well, what was there to say about this? Hopefully it would be something nice, and at least relatively pleasant. But the cold weather didn't exactly improve the mood either.

Angel had taken the liberty of finally starting to open up about this whole thing. "I don't know why he's here… It really doesn't make sense to me at all. That broad already has every rich guy he could get his hands on. Why would he want to live with a bunch of bohemians in my apartment or a run down loft? This really was a confusing situation that needed to be thought out, and not acted upon with impulse...Like a few moments ago. But the drag queen didn't know weather to wait this out and see the reason why her cousin came, or to just shut her out without another word. Leaning over the fire escape railing she had a blank expression on her face. Angel didn't know that this would turn out to be. But the latter choice sounded much more appealing.

"Hey, that's family right? They come in and change everything." Collins replied to his lover. After all, that's what it was like with his family every time they had surprise visits. Luckily though, that had stopped that quite some time ago, and thank god. What would it have looked like when they came to see their son with a drag queen? Not so pretty. Yet, he wasn't intending to hide her. Just let them learn bit by bit. "Well, where's she going to stay?"

---

"Where are you planning on staying then?" Roger asked coldly breaking the awkward silence between everyone. He already didn't feel too good about this new arrival. Just something about how she walked, talked, and acted irked him. Probably because she had an attitude like he did. Normally people find that they hate people's qualities because they know they act the same way.

"With my dear cousin of course, and if she turns a cold shoulder on me… Here." Roxie replied smiling as though she was the one that made the decisions. Well, to say the least, if she was going to keep that up then it was time to get used to the idea of sleeping on the streets. Already she was trying to scope out the one who would cave in. Because, it was obvious there was an extremely good chance of them denying her. Was Angel going to say yes? No, hell would probably freeze when that happened.

"Says who?" Roger snapped quickly. Ultimately it was between Mark and Roger to make this choice. The former rocker was not going to cut this gal some slack considering she already insulted them and their home. "With an attitude like yours. I would say you would be living out with the homeless. Why would you even want to stay in a place like this anyway? Don't you 'feel dirty' just being here?"

Maureen and Joanne had stayed out of this conversation for more the one reason. One, they were not the type to judge people on their first time meeting them. Joanne knew that if it was like that with Maureen… Well, they would've broken up for the last time already. Maureen, well, Maureen understood that people could be odd or even rude. Heck, she had a bad feeling about Mimi for a little while. Probably the only other reason why they stayed out of the little 'talk' was that the loft wasn't even their home.

For the most part Mimi just stayed out of this as well. Roger had been spending some of his time at her apartment anyways. So why would it matter that this newcomer who needed an attitude adjustment stay? Well, there was the fact that she would probably try to take over or something. Also, that she would be getting free room and board. Wait, isn't that what they were doing though? Freeloading. Eh, well maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Mark, oh Mark didn't know what to think at all. He never did like denying people things when they really needed it. Even making decisions that would directly determine someone's fate bothered him. He had been holding his camera silent as a church mouse. Eventually someone would ask his opinion, and maybe he wouldn't cave in under pressure. But who would be the one..?

"Aww don't be so mean babe." Nearly on cue Roxie had found her way to Mark's side. Pouting with her delicately formed lips she asked the cameraman feigning innocence, "I remember my little Angel talking about you. You're Mark right? Well, Markie… Would you send me out of this place and let me freeze? As cute as you are you couldn't possibly be so mean." _Great, fuck. _Mark thought trying to look away from her. "You wouldn't do that to me? I already see that you care about me so much." Her eyes shown a serious overtone to them despite the kind look she gave him. _Is it such a good thing to be compassionate at all times? Like hell I can refuse her now. _"N-no." Mark caved in quite easily after all. "You can stay. I don't see what trouble it would be." Sheepishly grinning at Roger he hoped that he wouldn't get that 'I-hate-you-more-then-Benny' look.

Ah well, it didn't matter...the look was given to him nonetheless. Roger just buckled down and didn't bother to turn this into an argument for once. "On one condition." He interrupted. "You drop your attitude." Might as well tell her to stop breathing air all together. Roxie was spoiled as hell, yeah right she would stop. Then again, people change with a little 'convincing'.

As this decision was made, Angel and Collins had come right back from their small alone time. "You're not staying with us." The drag queen said to her cousin flatly. That was a decision that she could make all on her own. Why would they want to be crammed in the same living space anyways? It would only bring the two at each other's throats over a small squabble.

Her sculpted face was beautiful even when she was being as rude as she could be. Trying to relax and stay cool Roxie replied, "It doesn't matter. You're friends are letting me stay here. It's a very spacious area and is probably a better place to stay anyways darling." It felt good to just shove this in her cousin's face. For a while she could at least make it look like they let her stay because they accepted her. But soon enough it would be obvious that she was only here because Mark couldn't handle the pressure.

Let the games begin.

* * *

What did you think of my returning chapter? Loved it? Hated it but have some constructive criticism? Leave a comment then! 


	4. The Naming Of Cats

Everything RENT is copyrighted to Jonathan Larson. This chapter is set a week ahead of their meeting with Roxie. I hope you like this chapter. Some character development and new events happen!

* * *

It had been far too long for Roger to be spending time at the loft with this new person. That voice. Oh god that voice irritated him so much. The voice of their new 'roommate'. He had still not grown close to her, and never was intending to. They had not butted heads much, but that would all change in just a few moments. There she was once again, talking away on the phone to some rich friend of hers. Finally, the rocker just couldn't take it anymore. Setting down his guitar he had stopped playing his music for Mimi.

Mimi had loved listening to him playing while they were waiting for something to happen. Seeing Roger set down his guitar on the small coffee table quickly broke the trance she was in. At that he had walked off without a word. She didn't have much of a thought to what he was doing, but it must not have been a good thing. After all, he seemed to be a little extra moody lately. Well, Roxie wasn't helping either by poking at him constantly and annoying him on purpose.

There she was sitting on a chair that she had dragged to the phone only earlier. This friend of hers, was one who didn't know about her new living circumstances. At the loft that is. Roger had come over and made a bold move, and it wasn't one that was going to push her to the best of moods…

_And with a press of the clicker thing… His annoying call is over. Wait, what is that thing called anyways… _Roger thought for a brief moment, but then quickly snapped back to the moment. "You have been sitting around this house all week on your lazy ass. To top it all off you've been on that god-awful phone driving me insane with your voice that I could only begin to describe as fingernails dragging on a chalkboard! You are the only thing I thought possibly that could push my headaches into migraine! If you don't get your ass outta here and working I swear to Buddha you will become welly acquainted with the pavement of the streets!"

Emerald eyes gently rose to his with that same overtone of thoughtfulness that was commonly seen. Just like that her expression had turned to an annoyed one, and a new disdain for Roger was grown. "Excuuse mee?" She snapped, her voice growing somewhat higher with strongly accentuated words. Dark locks brushed over her shoulders as Roxie had put the phone receiver down roughly, and stood up eyes level with Roger's. "What did you just say to me? At least I'm not spending all my hours back here sulking like you. Do you honestly think that I should be doing work if you're not? I bet you're even too afraid to leave this loft. I bet if you lost this place it would kill you." She had not softened up one bit, and her voice was just as cold. "Who cares what my voice sounds like. You're just lucky to be living with me. Most guys would kill for the chance you got. So just consider yourself lucky." She then shoved him with one hand.

"You heard what I said. Don't drag my problems into this! It's none of your business. I make the rules, not you." He was on a roll as it is. Roger could barely believe that she had dragged his own life into this. "Well at least I'm doing _something_!" When the drag queen had pushed him he actually moved back a bit. He wasn't exactly the strongest guy known to man. What would he do? Shove her right back? No, just kick her out for a while. Even he had reason enough to know that they both needed to cool off. "Lucky? Well then those idiots must've been crazy!" He shot right back grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her to the door. Shoving her out the door he quickly closed it behind Roxie and yelled, "Go get cooled off and find a job! Or else I will really be kicking you out!"

---

"I can't believe him…" Roxie muttered straightening out her short pleated dark blue skirt. She didn't want to admit it, but that boy was right. For not so apparent reasons her mood had been terrible. Smoothing out her white blouse she looked over her shoulder for a moment and then walked off. Her looks never really attracted much attention at all. Not many people seemed to notice that she was hiding her true gender. In a way, Roxie really wouldn't have cared either way.

The streets were just as cold as ever. Not many people were comforting and it was freezing. Thanks to being booted out of the house she didn't have much time to pick out her wardrobe either way. Walking past the Life Café she was still in a bit of a foul mood. Little did Roxie know that Maureen and her lover were inside the building eating lunch.

Glancing out the window for a moment Maureen had recognized what appeared to be… Well, one of Roger's worst enemies. "Hey Jo!" She practically yelled startling the lawyer. "Isn't that Angel's cousin?" Surprisingly enough Maureen had no quarrel with this girl at all. She wasn't that bad if you were willing to take her attitude and could endure it.

"Uh-huh." Joanne simply replied half paying attention. She didn't have much of a relationship with very many of the bohemians at all, let alone this newcomer.

_I wonder when they're going to start asking questions… Why I would be here in the first place if I had all those rich boyfriends I keep telling them about… Do they really need to know? Oh, damnit they'll ask. _Roxie actually looked a little depressed as she continued her reluctant small walk to cool off. "What sense would it make to them? A 'rich girl' goes off to live with poor bohemians just because she can?" _Admit gotta admit it… I'm flat broke. I have no where to go… I guess I've run out of rich guys to date. What do I fall back on now? My education? A high school dropout. _When she had looked up she found that a job really was in order. Also, she came to a realization… That she needed to stop being so temperamental. It would only lead to trouble, and she really would have nowhere else to go.

Shivering a little the drag queen leaned against a post and looked at the wall in front of her. There was an add on it that she didn't take much note of at first. Upon closer inspection she ripped it off and read it over. "A workshop version of 'Cats'? Well, I wonder how much it pays… Maybe I could..." A smile crept on her face, but it wasn't the kind people normally seen. It was the smile of a little girl who had gotten that pony she always wanted.

Looking over the location and stuffing the paper in her skirt pocket she found her legs carrying herself faster then she intended. Her heart was racing as she felt her excitement starting to crescendo. She could already see everything. The surreal setting that was so captivating… The stage light! Everything was getting her excited. The thought of finally getting to do what she wanted with her life. A dancer! A performer! Getting to become a bohemian. Instead of a rich girl living an empty life with friends who loved money more then personality and character.

Glancing around she was looking for that sign. That Workshop! When she had seen it she slowed down her pace as she neared that door. Coming on too strong may make her look like she was insane or something. When Roxie had come in the building she breathed in deeply. It smelled like an old theatre for some reason. Well, it was one, a smaller one at one point. The shine on it had long disappeared and the stage was worn from its many uses. This place was relatively empty save the small group of people watching the current performer. What was truly amazing was how well they paid attention to the talent. When the auditionee left, Roxie walked down the small dull red-carpeted aisle.

_This is it, just breathe and do what you can. Remember? You've seen this musical before… A long time ago at least. _"You have room to listen to someone else?" She asked somewhat shyly when their clapping had ceased and she was halfway down the aisle. The drag queen remembered to keep her head held high and look confident, they like that, it shows you have stage appeal, right?

"Sure, I got a good feeling about you anyways." One of the younger men replied smiling back at her. He was holding a notebook in his lap as his knees were drawn to his chest sitting in the chair. One of the older men glanced back and agreed with him. "What do you have in mind? Did you bring any music you would like played? Or do you want to do one from the material we're using? What part do you have in mind?" His mind was already working to decide if she would make a fantastic Grizabella or not. After all, it would save using a wig. It would be easy to use her hair as it already was.

Roxie couldn't help but beam with happiness at this whole thing. "I would like to use one from the play please. Also, I have Skimbleshanks in mind. The railway cat right?" She was trying at recalling the names, but it was a little difficult. They were all so long and complicated to remember as it was. She couldn't believe it but she was getting nervous already. Making her way to the piano side she was given the part they wanted her to sing out of that song.

The piano had started and she started singing softly unsure of the words, "All the guards and all the porters…" The man who had seemed to be in charge watched her closely. "And the station master's daughters, would be searching high and low. Saying…" Her voice had finally grown somewhat stronger and she sounded a more confident. Tipping her hip to the side and putting one hand on her waist she finished the part in a cutesy female voice that was hammed up, "Skimble where is Skimble? For unless he's very nimble, then the night mail just can't go!" It was all over so quickly. That was the only sample the three men needed though. Smiling she heard them clapping as they did for their previous autiontee.

"Have you any skills in dancing or ballet?" The man with the notebook asked. "Y-yes. I never performed it live though or anything. I'm a little rusty too… So I would need to practice a bit." She couldn't help but be honest with this, and she actually felt like she was being put on the spot a little too much for her comfort. "D-do you want my number or anything? Or did I do too bad?" A comforting smile was her reply along with, "No, you did great. I don't need to ask about her improv and acting then. And yes, I would like your number. We'll call you when we have the parts organized." He then extended his arms with the notebook he was holding and a pen was attached. She wrote down her number along with a short description of what she did. That was instructed so it wasn't like Roxie was trying to earn extra points or anything. "By the way." She started handing the notebook back. "I don't want a girl's part. I'm proud of who I am. Even if I were to somehow get the best female part... I would rather have a small male part. There is no bending on that."

At that she turned and left that small Workshop. She could barley hold back a small little cheer and a little 'victory dance'. To say the least… People were staring.

"Oh well I never met a cat so clever as Andrew Lloyd Webber! Well, hardly ever!"

* * *

Cats is Copyrighted to Andrew Lloyd Webber. Characters, lyrics everything! Tell me what you think of this chapter! 


	5. Memories Of A Quick Run

Hmm, I wonder who that man in the chair was. Hehe Well lets see who guesses. I'll include more details about that in the next few chapters. RENT Belongs to Jonathan Larson. Also, 'Cats' belongs to T. S. Elliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and another man whose name slips my mind. But he _is_ there! This chapter is more Roxie and Angel past centric in regards to people's curiosity. I love ideas so don't mind making suggestions. Their hate for each other not revealed yet. Just the reason why they tolerate each other decently enough.

* * *

Old and worn converse shoes hit the ground as the younger man rose from his seat. "You think we have enough for now?" He asked the man next to him in a sweet voice. His short dark hair didn't look too well kept either. Maybe that was his own personal style. Well, he defiantly looked like a man who would come up with this sort of idea. Performers getting together regardless of how famous they may be. It's to give people the chance to do something they love.

"Yeah, I think so." The somewhat older man replied. "Thanks James for helping out with the piano. See you again in a week or two?" The age difference between him and the man with dark hair was probably five years or less, thus leaving him to be in his early forties. Either way, they both were very social able creatures and got along well. "So, regarding our previous talent… What do you have in mind?"

The piano man had simply nodded in response to his earlier question. James had wanted the two to get what they could out of the creative rush they had. Why bother destroy that?

"I really don't know, but one thing is for sure. She- I mean he's too young to play Skimbleshanks. He is more of the friendly uncle then a youth like him. I want to see dancing talents before I make any decisions though. After all, he has a good voice, but maybe he could be a better dancer." He replied finally looking down at his notebook. "Huh, Rosando. His name is Rosando. Well anyways, our performer looked a little shy at first. But then when the singing began, there was a whole different person. Maybe someone who has two different sides to them." Smiling at the old stage he continued, "Well regarding our previous performer…"

"The Rum Tum Tugger!" They both agreed in near unison.

----

At the age of sweet sixteen you still spent so much time trying to discover who you were. Even if who you wanted to become was not all that acceptable at all...

The slightly older of the two appeared to be a little irritated. She had been forced to have some 'quality time' with her younger relative. Well, either way, it would mean a chance to go shopping. "Hurry up Ang." She practically snapped waiting outside a bathroom in her own home. "Look, we have to get going or we're not going at all." She was wearing a white tank top, and a light blue pleated skirt.

There was a brief moment of silence and a reply of, "Well, I don't know if I want to go in the first place. My parents probably don't want me to go out looking like this…" The voice of a younger Angel. Who, at this time, not developed her confidence in wearing drag yet. The one of the few things she had to thank Roxie for.

Frowning a little Roxie replied now in a sweeter voice, "Darling don't worry. I'm sure you'll look stunning. Don't you want the guys to like you with your 'natural look' better then the costume you wear everyday." She actually did want to make her cousin confident in her looks. That's what a guy loves, a girl who is confident. Plus, Angel figured she wasn't a guy, and so what she wore every day was in fact a 'costume'.

"Really..? Well, ok…if you say so…" The door opened slowly and out stepped Angel. One of her first times wearing drag, and especially in front of someone. A somewhat loose cute green sweater, and a skirt that was also pleated and red. "I-is this ok?" And of course, her trademark bob wig. Just white tights this time, after all, she was still devolving this persona. Roxie had a long time to work on her drag look, Angel on the other hand… Well, didn't. Either way she didn't look half bad.

Squealing and pulling her cousin into a tight hug Roxie cooed, "You look great. Oh, I can't believe how cute you are! Oh honey, you look wonderful! You're a whole new person. No, you are who you are meant to be." It was strange to think she was nice at one time, but not everyone can be bitter and angry their whole life. Once Angel was mentioned as Roxie's little protégée, and it wasn't a lie. She always was looking out for her cousin and tried to help her grow up into a strong person. Even though it really didn't seem so.

Angel on the other hand was not used to this very much at all. Wide-eyed and half traumatized she had thought her heart stopped for sure. Normally she would receive a scoff or something, but to have this? Well, it scared Angel quite a bit more then her cousin had intended. But there is always a first time for everything, right? "Roxie, you're killing my ears." She finally said colder then she had intending. Quickly she continued, "But thank you. That really means a lot to me…" _Saved._

Smiling gently she couldn't help but giggle at her cousin's behavior. "Now, lets get going. I'm sure more people want to see Angel for who she is. Right?" At that they both were already leaving the house. Roxie's mother couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her child. For she was just as scared as Angel hearing the sudden loud noises from upstairs. Normally Roxie at least stayed reasonably civil. There went her yoga pose, and maybe even her hip. Ouch.

At the mall everything was going great at first. Not many people spent time staring, and it was better that way. What use would it do the two to have people looking at them like they were freaks, and then make rude comments behind their back. On the other hand it wasn't the best time either. A particular group of boys around twenty years old kept on following them. Wherever they would go, this troop would follow them. The green-eyed girl would look over her shoulder every now and then to see their persistence. There were at least three of them, and they didn't even look all that suspicious…if you were not the one being followed. They would browse the stores just as if they were shopping, and even had bought some items, but as they exited the mall that all changed.

One with red hair had made the first move when they had gotten farther away from the store. "Hey, ladies." He started with a cocky voice. Gently grabbing Angel by the wrist he pulled her closer and continued, "You want a date from just a nice guy? How about I take you for a bit of a ride." Angel just tried to ignore him as she did in the past with other guys when these things had happened. This was the reason why she had only gone out in drag one or twice in the past. "No, back off." She firmly replied trying to pry him off. Grabbing her again he continued with a sleazy tone, "Oh baby aren't we a feisty one? Well too bad you are coming…"

Roxie had shot a cold glare at a sandy blonde haired boy who was looking her over. Storming over to the guy who was spewing cheesy lines and being a pain in the ass she glared up at him and asked with an attitude, "Hey buddy! Want to learn what I learned in my crotch punching class? Because as sure as I am here you'll be in hell when I'm finished with you."

He blinked a few times and let go of Angel. "What makes you think a girl like you could take me? Plus, I was just complimenting your little friend." This guy wasn't exactly expecting any fighting back or something like that. He just wanted a little 'something something' and that was it.

"Hey mister! She's my sister." She replied her emerald eyes not loosing that look of pure hate. "Plus, I'm _not_ a girl! Isn't that a little obvious? For being such a 'ladies man' you have no idea what they look like, do you? Guess you're a fag too, eh?" Every little bit of her diva attitude was being used in this little speech. Hey, no one treated her family like that and got away with it!

When this little squabble had actually ended, the guys were long gone. Also, that lucky red head did get to learn what Roxie was taught in her claimed 'crotch punching class'.

"Hey hun, are you ok?" Roxie asked quite loudly as they were running off. Well, lets say she couldn't exactly take on thee guys and bolted for it. She was speeding up her pace while holding tightly to her cousin's hand. Well it was obvious they were heading home for safety. Weather or not the guys had followed them, the two never knew. They just didn't want to get the consequence for their actions.

Angel would only glance back every few moments barely hanging onto her older cousin. "Y-yeah! Better then I'll ever be!" The both of them never did want to attempt to pull a stunt like that ever again. They found it was not a wise one at all, but it was a memory they would never forgot.

"Wait, why did you say I'm your sister?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter and your reviews! Tell me what you think! 


	6. Nature Boy

I do not own RENT or any related media. It is all property of Jonathan Larson. Also, Cats is a creation by T. S. Elliot. Also, this chapter shall be more Collins Angel centric with a bit of Roger Mimi, and more stuff. So, be sure to review. Its what keeps me going! By the way, out of drag… Angel is referred to as a 'he'. That is just to reduce confusion. By the way parts chapter was happening the same time as the other chapter. It's just from a different point of view.

* * *

The day was just yet another pleasant cold one meant to be used to gather one's thoughts. One that needed to be taken seriously, or the future may be affected for the worse. A week had gone by so fast with barely any visits to the loft. Normally everyone would just meet up somewhere else. It was strange to see Angel bringing up this stubborn behavior when she normally found the good in everyone. Would anyone dare to attempt to talk to her? Not really, but that would change soon enough.

Tom Collins, the one who would bring up the issue that made his lover walk away or just ignore him. But maybe some sucking up was in order so as she would just hear someone out for once. Eh, there was no sucking up with Collins; the anarchist would just act natural. Sitting down on the couch by his lover he asked, "So, how are you feeling today baby?" It wasn't that strange for him to see his Angel out of drag. There was no one to impress therefore it wasn't necessary.

"Better, and yourself?" A friendly smile had greeted Collins, and that was a good start. Leaning closer to his special someone Angel continued, "What do you want to do today? We could go to the park and get some fresh air." He thought that would be much better then sitting around all day and doing practically nothing. To be perfectly honest Angel's numbered days were quite in the distance, but still. Why try to enjoy life only at the last minute? That would be a waste in its self. "Maybe we could even stop at the Life Café to get some coffee afterwards."

"That doesn't sound bad at all baby. But before we get ready I have to bring something up." He could already see Angel moving off of him and to the opposite side of the old couch. Well, it had to be done, and the peace it would bring would be worth it. "What's your problem with your _own_ family baby? What makes your cousin that bad? Sure, she can be a complete jerk, but that hasn't stopped you from liking people. Did you ever try to think of her as just another person, and not family. Why do you think she's here? 'Cause she just wanted to take a break from her rich lifestyle to come here and hate you? Don't you think she's a little too proud to admit why she would be here? The _real _reason."

Angel was just about ready to leave, but was stopped by knowing that Collins had listened to when he didn't want to... So it was only Angel's duty as a friend and lover to return the same effort. Well, to say the least, those things were never thought about at all. It wasn't like Angel to always assume the worse of people, but his cousin had left a specific impression on him. "Well I wouldn't put it past Roxie." Angel thought aloud more to him self. Collins raised a brow as if wondering what his lover had said, but Angel just shook his head no. Mumbling was a way to test drive what you were thinking about saying. But really, had this ever been considered seriously? Sighing softly it was obvious that it was time to just confront this subject.

Relaxing a little more Angel had finally replied, "I… I don't know. I never thought about that honey. I guess you are right… Maybe it isn't too late to give this a second chance. But I just want you to know, I have my reasons for being this way too. We have an 'on and off' history with each other." Sinking into the couch he continued, "As you can guess, lately its been an 'off' one." Angel was feeling better about this with a little support, but it would still take a lot of effort. "I'll try to get along with him, I promise." A reassuring hug, and hopefully that was the end of one problem. But who knows if both of them would be willing to make a mutual agreement.

-With Mimi and Roger-

It was time to leave the loft, and there were no buts about it. Mimi had tried to get Roger out all day, but he wasn't too willing to go anywhere knowing Roxie would be alone at the loft. It was hard to pin exactly what he was worrying about though. After all, there was barely any money to pay for the rent, let alone, money to be stolen. But now that she had been kicked out a little while for being her indignant self, there was no worry. So there they were, out on the town walking around and looking for something to do. Roger had ruled out getting drunk for more then one reason. The first being, what was the point in getting drunk this early in the day? It was a little after noon, but still not late enough. Plus, everyone else was not going to be there to enjoy them selves… With the help of alcohol of course.

"Times are changing." Roger had attempted to finally start up some sort of conversation. He didn't really spend much time alone with Mimi so this was just a little awkward. "People are coming and going… Speaking of which." He glanced up at the sky for a moment and then back down to the pavement. "We have not had one visit from Benny yet…isn't that a little odd?" In a way the rocker was afraid of having his big mouth jinx this little pleasant surprise.

Mimi hadn't thought much of it, but Roger was right. She hadn't even seen him at the Cat Scratch club in all this time. "You're right. He hasn't even been around anywhere else lately." Probably the best thing to do was not mention seeing him at her job on various occasions. This would only stir up even more trouble, and the more drama… The more headaches. "Hey why don't you trust her all alone at the loft?"

Roger had blankly stared at the ground for a few moments trying to think of whom Mimi was referring to. "Because she's probably going to attempt getting rid of my guitar." If something like that had actually happened… Well, a certain someone wouldn't be too afraid to go to prison. Even if he wasn't much of a tough guy his guitar was his life. You take away the guitar, you take away the sanity. Simple as that. "Why not we go somewhere a little nicer. I heard Angel talking to Collins about some new restaurant around here. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that." Mimi replied coolly with a smile creeping up on her lips. She didn't want to look too eager and start jumping all over Roger. Plus, this had been the first time he had asked her out alone as opposed to having everyone around. The two didn't have a ton of money, but they could probably get something together. This would defiantly be a nice date with her own little crush. Their relationship was a difficult one to figure out. After all, sometimes they would be all over each other and others they would look like they were not even going out at all. Talk about taking it slow.

-Just outside the loft-

Roxie had made one small stop on her way back to the loft to proclaim this new job opportunity, the library. She had picked up a couple of poetry books that the musical she had tried out for was based on. Brushing off one off the older covers the dark haired girl read quietly, "The Old Possum's Practical Book of Cats, by T. S. Elliot." She smiled a little and kept a steady pace to the loft. At least now there was a chance to get back in touch with this little story.

"There was a boy…a very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far…over land and sea…" She sang softly trying to make time pass by a little quicker. It had been a little favorite. Also, it had been stuck in the gal's head for far too long. She didn't have the voice of an Angel either. But it had it's own pleasant ring. A unique one.

When she had walked up to the loft door Roxie called somewhat loudly, "I'm back, and I tried out for a job Roger!" In not hearing some instant remark the drag queen looked rather surprised. Looking around the loft she closed the door, and couldn't see anyone. But then, someone had come into view, and it was Mark. "Oh, hi Mark" Roxie said somewhat surprised. She was just happy she got her little 'cheer' over with. Because well, it would've been embarrassing to have Mark see that. _A little shy and sad of eye,  
But very wise was he…_

There was Mark tinkering with his camera trying to make it run just a little smoother. His concentration was quickly broken by a familiar voice echoing through the loft. This was a perfect chance to finally get his request out though. "Hey. I hope its not too much trouble. But do you mind if I give you a little interview? It's for my film. Roger and Mimi are out by the way." There was just something about this person that really intrigued the filmmaker. To him at least, there was something that needed to be discovered about this new 'character' in his movie.

_Ah, what the heck._ The day was going great, and it would be nice to have a little talk with Mark. Holding the books close she nodded a little and replied with a kinder tone…

"Sure."

* * *

"Nature Boy" lyrics copyrighted to Nat King Cole. I do not own them or anything else related to them. Used with the thought of Moulin Rouge though. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Also, I am more then willing to take suggestions on what you want to see more of or less of! Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter and all the other ones! 


	7. Quick fix, like a band aid

RENT copyrighted to Jonathan Larson. "Mr. Mistoffelees with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer" & "The Old Possum's Practical Book of Cats" copyrighted to T. S. Elliot. I am considering rewriting the previous story in making it more interesting, but not actually changing big things. Oh, and reviewslove. This chapter is Mark Roxie centric. Joanne and Maureen setting up for the protest, and Mimi and Roger's date at the café. This is AU-ish so not all time period things may not be accurate.

Aspirer

Kawaii-peach14

MissB8604

L Ducky

The two had finally decided upon a spot to start filming. It seemed as though there was barely any decent lighting in the loft despite how big it was. Yet, for once, the both of them didn't get frustrated and give up so easily over this. Just another problem that could be solved with a little something called patience. Finally, a spot was decided on. A place, ironically enough, where Roger spent quite a bit of time thinking here. That little nook, the one where you could sit by the window, and have a great view. Well, a great view if you liked looking off to another identical building.

A pleasant warm light had greeted the dark haired girl as she sat down gracefully, but was starting to grow a little skeptical about this whole thing. Mark didn't seem to have much of an interest speaking to her alone for something particular beforehand. What could he possibly have to say at a time like this? Most of the time he just tried to keep to himself. Well, probably because every time Roxie had talked to him…She needed something. Hopefully after all of that trouble everything could grow somewhat normal again. _Hopefully_.

Ready…. Action. Mark had gotten his camera working as well as he could and the film started rolling. "So, is there anything you would like to say before I ask you a few questions?" This was now a chance to get the subject comfortable in being able to be honest about every question asked. If they were putting on an act, it would be lying. Then that would kill the whole purpose of even trying to make a movie such as this one. Though, these beginning moments were awkward. Plus, he had admired this drag queen to a certain extent. Everyone relied on emotions so much and love. This person seemed much more aloof then any of them could be. But then again, that wasn't the best thing either. What fun would life be if you couldn't express every emotion you had to the fullest. Defiantly a lifestyle Maureen would never be able to survive with. Might as well just tell her to act as if she was Benny or something.

Thinking for a moment the emerald-eyed girl replied somewhat coldly, "No, not at all. But the real question is… What would you like to say?" Crossing one leg over the other she tried to not let her mind wander too much. Such as… Trying to get a tutor for dancing if that workshop deal works out. Where to get the money, and how to find the time for something like that... How long will it take, and what about all the words to memorize. Oh dear god… Talk about taking much more then you could handle. Why couldn't doing these sorts of things be ea-wait. Stay on task. Stay on task! _Oh poo…_

"Well, h-how about… What brings you here with us exactly?" _Oh wait… Learned that the first day of arrival. Um… Something else, something to show a bit more personality as opposed to what we see on an ordinary basis_. " Never mind, uh, how about…W-What are those books for?" Jeez this is like trying to convince Roger to actually go live out his life. Even _with_ Mimi it's like talking to a brick wall.

Staring blankly at this cameraman for a few moments she nervously shown one of the books to the camera. "T-this one is '_Mr. Mistoffeelees with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer._' By T. S. Elliot." Sighing, emerald eyes looked at the entrance of the loft as if begging to get out of there. It wasn't exactly a thing that was desired… To talk about one's dreams and wishes. "It has a bit to do with that job I got." She wanted to keep the image of someone who barely had anything in common with these people at all. Someone who spent more of their time wanting money then doing something artistic. But there it was, for this filmmaker to see, a side of her that wasn't prepared to hide fluently. Glancing to the camera once more there was a quick sigh of what made Roxie tick. No, Rosando, the one who wanted to have the life of his cousin. Carefree and being able to express one's self without worrying about what other people think.

-With Maureen and Joanne-

"I can't get this honey-bear!" Maureen dramatically cried out. "Last night… Last night I… Umm… Oh what is it?" They had been attempting to set up for the protest for so long now, and Maureen had just arrived a half hour late. She hadn't been spending too much time practicing her material, and it was very obvious. Well, if she hadn't been spending extra time taking care of matters that needed 'special attention' then this could possibly be running a lot smoother. It was already a lot colder then they had expected it to be. Thus, already putting the two lovers in a bad mood.

"Have you practiced Maureen?" Joanne asked half paying attention, and fumbling around with switches and wires. She had no idea what the hell she was doing. As much as she hated to admit it, they needed someone to come over and help. The disappointing thing was it seemed as though it would be impossible to grow immune to all of this bickering and her Maureen's… Strange prioritizing. Is it the protest or running off with people?

-With Roger and Mimi-

Finally, some peace and quiet away from the loft, and this was probably one of the better days of the week. Considering _someone_ was sent out to get a job, and now it was some time for, well, quality time. It was much more comfortable then in the loft. The warmth of the cozy restaurant was pleasant, and set a certain mood that was just so hard to find these days. Maybe even a romantic spark or two. That, or enlighten him about the female persona. Yeah, something like that.

The waiter had taken their small orders of just coffee, and now the tense mood was slowly going away. Plus, what would make them think they could afford most of the things on the menu either way! Roger, as usual, wasn't the social butterfly so it was up to Mimi to start the conversation. "So Rog, what about Maureen's protest… You planning on going?" Mimi spoke up leaning forward a little in her chair. It was something she wanted to have mentioned. Her eyes shown that she was obviously waiting for Roger to ask her if she wanted to go with him. Hopefully, this time, it wouldn't go over his head or something.

It was truly a miraculous day; Roger had finally caught what Mimi was saying. "Well, not exactly. But, would you like to go…um… with me? To Maureen's protest." Cocking his head to the side a little Roger was trying to get some of his 'sheep dog' hair out of his face.

"Sure."

-With Collins and Angel-

"I changed my mind!" Angel yelped looking towards the loft door. It wasn't exactly that easy to get someone to apologize or try to make amends of things. Especially if they barely had anything to do with the problem. A flower print skirt brushing against a leather jacket soon proved that, well, there was no getting away from this.

Collins had wrapped an arm around Angel and attempted to sort of drag her there. She was never this stubborn so it was a little strange dealing with her. "Baby, come on. I'm right here, and we're already this close." It had been a long walk, but there weren't any second thoughts till just now. Which, honestly, didn't help anyone.

"Ow! Shit… Angel, you didn't have to kick me with your shoes!"

Review please! I'm trying to get back into writing.


	8. A dragqueen,but one of vague consequence

Rent copyrighted to Jonathan Larson etc. All media of this beautiful music belongs to him, and defiantly not me. Reviews are lovely and wonderful, always remember that! A bit of Benny in t his chapter, but in more of a…strange light. Part of this chapter is just mindless humor that I included to lighten things up a bit. Loose ends from it will be tied in the next chapter.

---

Saved…

At hearing the loft door open Roxie quickly looked to the camera once more and gave one last fake smile. Getting up quickly she walked over to the couch. Brushing a few dark curls over her shoulder. This gal couldn't help but have a relieved look be clearly seen on her face. Setting the books on the table the emerald eyed girl wanted to look as if she had nothing to do with them for now. The last thing that was needed was to have everyone else question why they were there. Sitting up a little more Roxie wanted to appear as aloof as usual. Call it a talent. Mark's interview didn't really even matter anymore at this point in time.

Angel had been difficult till the very last moment. Every inch of the way those trademark Go go boots were firmly pressed to the cheap wooden floor of the hall. She couldn't help but let her rarely shown stubborn personality be apparent. After all, what did she do to Roxie? None of this was her fault, and yet she had to be the one to apologize and be forgiven. The only crime she had truly committed was just hating the fact that her cousin treated her like dirt. And yet, here Angel was.

Collins just thought this would be a good start to get the two to get along. After all, they desperately needed a chance like this. Besides, it was never a good thing to see Angel so upset over just one person. She was always the nicest and would always find good in every person. Even Benny! That in it's self was a giant feat. Benny _was_ a good person, but pretty much sold his soul to Muff-Allison. Dear Buddha, it would just be great if this all ended. Then what level of peace they had would be restored once more.

Angel had stumbled in, followed by Collins. This drag queen had forced a bittersweet smile on her face as the professor was just trying to catch his breath from his lover's antics. Pushing her gently forward Collins urged his love kindly enough to get her to listen, "Go on baby, it will be real quick. Like a band-aid." And now, it was up to those cousins to figure out things for themselves. After all, if there were to be further interference, well, it wouldn't be welcomed in the least bit.

She finally stepped forward trying to keep her head up. Chocolate brown eyes gazed over to the familiar figure on the couch as lips spoke softly, "Hey… Roxie, I need to talk to you Hun." Quicker then Angel had expected, her cousin had stood up at her own pace and turned a heel looking her right in the eyes without a certain emotion. _Just keep eye contact, and nothing can go wrong. Hopefully…_

Roxie honestly didn't care for what reason Angel had finally decided to make a confrontation. As long as she wasn't on the spot anymore. "Yes, what is it Angel?" She asked gently walking towards her cousin. Normally this tone was something she would save up for some kind of sucking up act. Leaning forward a little Roxie was for once, somewhat interested in what her relative needed to say.

"Well, I just know we haven't been getting along for quite some time, and I just wanted to say…" Angel had swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry." Hey, that wasn't very painful at all! Well, at least that was easy enough. Smiling a little proudly and cheerfully the younger relative had felt as though a big weight had been lifted off of her. But, they were not out of the woods yet. After all, this could end in so many different ways. Some, much worse then others.

Replying with a sly grin that could only be found similar to the Cheshire cat the somewhat older one replied calmly, "Aww, thank you Angel. I'm sorry as well." She was defiantly going to have to make some smart-ass remark so as not to all 'touchy-feely'. Since, despite how much she wanted to be nice, this emerald-eyed girl had grown to love being bitchy as well. "That's a lot coming from someone who dresses like they were blind. Oh, and never ceases to stay so behind on fashion trends." Hugging Angel in a mocking fashion Roxie was happy that she had gotten the last word. Or, at least, brought her cousin's spirits down a substantial amount. Pulling away from Angel abruptly she laughed lightly and finished, "All better." Quick fix, like a band-aid. Riiight.

Collins couldn't help but raise a brow at this whole thing. All of his efforts were dashed away. Mark was just getting his equipment back to the table to tinker with it some more. Mostly oblivious to this new issue brought up. He wasn't disheartened by having his interview cut short, and couldn't wait to review what footage he had collected this night. Angel, Angel looked as if she wanted to slap her cousin right then and there. Luckily though, before all hell broke loose Roger and Mimi had arrived through the already opened door. Thus, interrupting what would be a catfight. Collins' worry of having to attempt to separate these two divas was relieved from his work. Thank Aisha!

Between Roger and Roxie there was just a quick exchange of words. One, they never really enjoyed talking to each other. Two, they had already gotten into one fight already. This was reason enough to keep words brief and skip the pleasantries and to just get straight to the point. What else was there to say anyways?  
"Did you look for that job?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you _actually_ get one?"

"Almost. I'll have to find out later."  
"Good enough."

The couple had walked over to the back of the couch, hand in hand. They had a great view of the loft foot and unfortunately, what came through that door made them wish that it was promptly closed and locked. Angel was still trying to restrain herself from doing something that may send her straight to prison. Mimi, well, she was unaware about this whole fight that was about ready to happen, and was just enjoying Roger's company.

"Ho ho ho!" Benny called into the loft with an expecting smile. It was obvious he came for the rent. "I see everyone's together now. Well, except for _Maureen_." A thick tone had made its way into his voice as he said her name. "Looks like I came in just on time." He had acknowledged everyone in the room and seemed to pay extra attention to Roxie, as opposed to his normal routine of Mimi. Very subtly at first, but soon it would become apparent.

"So I see you had taken the advice I had given to you on coming here Roxie." She rolled her eyes dramatically as if already annoyed with him and seemed to know what was coming. Like some sort of inside joke, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. "Isn't that what you were wearing the night you came and convinced me on helping you find your family." He had continued as if he had the advantage.

Of course Roxie quickly replied, "I don't remember much of that night. Except in the morning I gladly left to go to a bar and kept on drinking until I had washed away any memory of it. That was probably one of the worse nights I've had in a long time." Crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a brow she continued, "You never were too good with the romantics. Oh, and with all those weird faces you make."

Benny had looked, well, completely surprised. He was expecting her to be flustered and horribly embarrassed. Or to have one member of the group of bohemians to shout out and defend her in some way. Well, things didn't always turn out as one would want to predict. He tried to not look like a complete idiot and somehow find some sort of defense that was going to throw her off. Unfortunately, Roxie was far too proud to even have the biggest offence bother her in the least bit.

"Well if you didn't feel the need to turn aro-"

"Don't even go there Benny. Now get your ass back to its owner. Allison. Wouldn't she be interested in getting a call from a certain someone?"

Surprisingly enough that had been enough to get Benny to leave. But not without leaving everyone, save Roxie, in a horrible confused fashion with many strange images in their head. Well, their landlord had badly predicted on how that was all going to turn out for him.

-With Benny and Allison at their home after the visit to the loft-

Allison had never given up on being her prissy self, and luckily had known nothing about her serva-husband's 'guests'. She was too busy being her controlling self somewhere else. Hey, maybe she did have a lot in common with Benny's most recent visitor.

To say the least… Benny missed Roxie's kind attitude when she was just trying to manipulate him to get what she wanted. It was much better then how Muffy acted on a regular basis.

-Back at the loft-

"Speeaak."

"Hey uhm, Markie we need your help. I don't think Joanne knows what the hell she is doing. So, um, if you could drop by the performance space sweetie, that would be great."

This chapter was some dialogue so I hope you don't mind. It was just to show some hostility towards a few characters. I really hope you all take the Benny humor well. I'm nervous you guys won't like this chapter. I really hope I'm wrong. I just wanted to lighten the mood a little.


	9. I'll be your shelter

Random thought while writing this: I wish I knew Roxie. Then I would have someone to poke and prod at me until I finally bucked down and written another chapter. Then again, that would probably really suck too. "You missed a spot. Hurry up! You're wearing _that_!" Ok, never mind. I would probably cry a lot. Hee Anyways, everything copyrighted to Jonathan Larson or T. S. Elliot. Yes, Roxie's all mine. For what Spanish is in the story, scroll down to the bottom to figure out what they are saying. So, this all came from a translator. It probably won't make sense when translated so just read what I meant it to say. Reviewslove so and do suggestions.

-----

Well, now was the moment that would change their lives forever. Or, at least, be a strange and awkward one. No one had spoken a word as Benny had left the loft or Maureen's voice mail echoed through the loft. Unfortunately though, this new conversation could've started much smoother….

Angel, naturally, was the first to speak. "Roxie, what did you do to Benny? -_Ninguna mentira_." She quickly spat crossing her arms over her chest. This wasn't going over too well with her obviously. One, this would mean that her cousin slept with an enemy of her friends. Also, that was just plain disgusting. When Mimi had done it, it was different though. After all, at the time they were 'going out'. Although cheating on your wife _this_ recently was never a good thing either way. God knows how many times Benny had done this. What was so appealing about him? Oh yeah, that thing called money. Been awhile for one to finally grow familiar to that again.

Roger decided early on that it would be a very, well, stupid idea to come between these two. See, an amazing thing happened when Collins had first interrupted an argument of theirs a couple of days ago. All the hate they had for each other was soon focused on him. So basically, they had both yelled at him in more then one language. Reminding him about the fire escape incident with Angel.

-Flash back to said incident-

Angel and Collins had gotten into a little fight so she went out to the fire escape to cool off a bit. Having her trademark boots placed on the first bar for support and her hands on the top one to hang on she leaned over a bit. Just looking down at the people. Her lover, he thought much differently of this. Collins had quickly ran over to Angel in hopes to save his little drag queen from, what he thought, was suicide. Grabbing her she started panicking in thinking that he was trying to push her off, plus, the boots were stuck on the bar. In quickly loosing track of any other thought in her mind Angel had temporarily started to have a one-track mind. She forgot English... So obviously she was yelling at her boyfriend to let go in fear of her life, but in a language he couldn't understand. Not good at all.

_--¡"Estoy apesadumbrado¡No me mate por favor¡No voy a saltar!"_

He thought she said….

"I'm sorry! Please kill me! I'm going to jump!"

From what broken Spanish he understood… Well, luckily enough she had finally made a breakthrough in the correct language. Collins had to help her get unstuck, but afterwards, everything was back to normal. With a piggyback ride the both of them left the loft to gain some sanity, well, what they could possibly find.

-End Flashback-

"Look, it's not like I did anything to him for fun. I needed to find where you guys lived, and he was the only one who knew. So, obviously I had to find some way to get that information, and it was at a price I could handle." She huffed in reply. Of course then this could only raise more questions upon why Roxie would be looking for them anyways. "He was a friend of one of my ex's. We hit it off pretty good the first time I met him, ok?" Digging a deeper and deeper hole with every word spoken. There is going to be a lot of explaining that had to be done if this continued. Well, much more then expected.

That had brought Mimi into this conversation. She didn't exactly like someone hurting her best friend, and also, Roxie's story wasn't adding up. After they broke up Mimi only went to Benny when she was extremely desperate, that was in less then recent times too, and that sounds a lot like this drag queen's story was starting to reveal. "Why would you need to go to Benny if you had all of those rich boyfriends? I thought you said you just visited because you wanted to see Angel. Not because you _needed_ to find _us_. That sounds strange…"

Brushing a few dark curls out of her face Roxie looked a little surprised. "No, no no. I mean… Um… Well, I had nowhere else to go. I had recently gotten out of a relationship and things weren't looking too good. I mean…" _Damnit! _Quickly loosing her cool red painted lips frowned a little in thought for another excuse. But it seemed as though there was not an excuse left. End of the line. Her expression had shown a pained look. A look of a child being 'found out' by their parents when they were bad.

"So, you had no where else to live then?" Angel asked trying her best to stay calm, and figure out the truth. "Because you ran out of rich boyfriends. And you were out of places to go, also you didn't actually have any money of your own." This was surely starting to make much more sense. After all, Roxie was always too proud to admit things like this, but now they had found out a lot more to this story. This meant that they were the emerald-eyed girl's last hope. Meaning, it wasn't her job to hold the cards anymore. It was theirs all along.

"Y-yeah." Angel's cousin finally mumbled eyes downcast. So much for the stories, and so much for her old 'friends'. Suprisingly enough Benny did get the last laugh in the end. After all, if he had not come, then this probably wouldn't have been brought up. Oh, never mind, it would've been. After all, weeks would soon grow into months and it would be more then obvious, and more embarrassing. "Big deal, eh? I didn't have a dime to my name, and then, no one wanted anything to do with me." She looked to Angel somewhat apologetically. After all, even though all of this, she had been tolerated to a certain extent. Something this gal could never do if Angel acted like she did.

"C'mon." A few words directed, surprisingly, toward her less-then-cheerful cousin. "Honey, you can go home if you want I have some work to take care of." Angel told her lover giving him a small kiss on the lips. She was going to, probably for the last time, go an extra ten miles for the one whom, sometimes, made her miserable. Walking towards the somewhat older drag queen she confidently extended a hand and asked, "You wanna go talk? Also we can go to the Life Café or something, and have a bite to eat? ---_Mi convite_." A kind sweet smile that was reserved for her close friends, and anyone who really needed it.

What was the point in turning that smile down? It was an offer, and probably one of the last if she kept this up. Roxie smiled back reflecting acceptance and relief. "I would love to." It didn't take her too long to put her hand in her cousin's. It had been awhile since they spent quality time together, and maybe that would be why they had such a large communication breakdown.

When they had left the loft Mark was getting ready to leave as well. He had to go save that protest before something else had happened. Collins was thinking about going home to take a nap or grade some papers. Mimi and Roger, well, they had some plans of their own while all alone.

Plans that could go without saying.

------

-No lying

--"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm not going to jump!"

---My treat

How did you like that chapter? I am pleased with it. I tied up some loose ends with the last chapter, but this isn't nearly over yet. Tell me what you think:D Also, I love suggestions, and if you have a character you want to see in this (an original one). Then I'm sure they could attend that protest with a brief description of mannerisms and appearance. Just send me the information via pm. Also, I hope you found the fire escape incident amusing. Something my love and I came up with while bored and writing.


	10. Jellicles can and Jellicles do

A little thing I wrote that I had been thinking about for a while. This is all supposed to occur within the third day of Roxie's arrival at the lost. Humor, not serious. Everything belongs to Jonathan Larson. Save, my single character.

---

Third day, calm enough and still getting all of the newcomer's suitcase to have a permanent place to stay. Couch or spare room? Still deciding, and she sleeps where she wants. Even if it is occasionally under the table after too much to drink… Zoom in on a new side of Roxie. By the way, weather's a little better, and it's a bit warmer. Much more comfortable then the much colder days, obviously.

_The loft was as messy and un-kept as ever. Nearly dirty enough to drive one insane. Well, not the two men who inhabited the space for quite some time. But if you lived a life of luxury, and not one speck could be seen on the floor. This could be a bit of a, problem, to say the least…And possibly, for this one cleanly drag queen who looked as if this place was any dirtier… she would just take her chances in a dumpster._

_Zoom in on Mark, fixing his camera for the umpteenth time getting the grease of old tools everywhere. Maureen had run off with it again and nearly destroyed the thing in an attempt to film a bird in the park. Roger, still sitting on the couch with feet propped up on the coffee table and writing a song with muddy boots. Roxie? Staring at the both of them with a look of complete and utter disgust in her eyes. Who could possible blame the poor the thing?_

"_How the hell can you guys live like this?" She finally had screeched making the two remaining bohemians nearly jump out of their skin. They had theorized, using Collins' philosophy of 'actual reality', that Roxie would temporarily shut down like some sort of computer. Thus, granting peace and quiet... "It's so… Filthy! Disgusting. Muddy. Gross…Like you two are bachelors or s-" The bronze skinned girl quickly cut her self off. They were two bachelors who lived like animals. "Well, that's it. I'm going to do something about this." Rouge painted lips huffed in an obviously irritated fashion._

_Roger had been the first to speak realizing that he had broken a string, "What the heck do you mean by that? Look, do what ever the hell pleases you. I still am not cleaning this place." The former rocker had then carefully loosened the peg to remove the string. A broken chord was always a pain in the ass when it had happened, as rare as it was. At least now, mentally, he had someone to blame it on. At least they would be able to see parts of the floor much better._

_Mark would have asked if there was anything he could help with, but knew what fate would be his own. Then this 'drill sergeant' would force him to do all the work in her little act of innocence. It would make one wonder if she had just come here to go on some sort of power trip. Truthfully, that fit Roxie a little too well. Maybe that's why she didn't get along well with too many people. Eh, well, she's right the loft was getting rather out of hand. Plus, fixing this wreck of a camera sounded much more appealing then scrubbing the old floors. Whenever Angel had attempted to clean the loft she would end up bending over in a certain way that would only bring her to the couch to pointlessly make out with Collins for a half hour. At least if there was a danger of drowning, the two could go without air for quite some time._

_Well, when this little army of one had come back he looked determined to clean up this wreck. Hair tied up in a messy bun, and wearing Roger's jeans and Mark's lest favorite sweater Rosando was going to tackle this all in hopefully one day. Well, the two would've objected to this, but they figured not to disturb him, and just leave things as they were. But mentally, those two bohemians were placing bets on how long he would last in attempting to tackle this job. "There, now watch me prove you two wrong."_

_An hour had past…_

_Rosando had just touched base with the kitchen getting all of the dishes in the sink. One by one he washed them, but before hand, had made sure to soak them for a while. Luckily he had just enough soap to get them to a point where they would be clean. Each plate, cup, and anything else was just as grimy as the last. Caked on old food, and assorted other things. It was already looking bad seeing as he had to stop every now and then to get away from the horrible smell. When that was finished all of the dishes were put on a rack to dry. Roger, still working on his one song. Mark, drinking a cup of coffee and working on an old screenplay._

_Present time…_

_Emerald eyes looked weary as repetitive motions were made. Back and forth, back and forth. Scrubbing that god-awful tub. But there was no way on earth that this porcelain prison was legal to bath in. No need to actually go in detail on describing what a mess it was. "Markie! Get me something to drink! Coffee! This bathroom is defiantly going to be one hellova party." Then, complete silence on Rosando's end, then… A high-pitched scream._

_Mark was the first to run in with the cup of coffee, and obviously alarmed. What could scare this guy? After all, he was the type to rip the wings off butterflies and kick puppies. It's a genealogy thing. Yappy dogs never were rewarded. There he was, Rosando Schunard was sitting on the sink as a mouse was crawling around on the floor accompanied by an earwig. "Ohmahgawh! Markie! Kill those things. Please!" Emerald eyes darted from those two creatures and up to the cameraman desperately. "Puh-leeze."_

_Mark, well, Mark didn't know what to do either. He didn't like the sound of bugs being squished, and what was he supposed to do about the mouse? Defiantly not stomp on it or something. That would just be plain disgusting. "Um… Uh… Well what do you think I should do? I can't kill those things!" Poor Mark, he had no idea what this situation would turn out as. Especially when neither of them was willing to try to get rid of the unsettling mood these uninvited guests had created. Ruffling his light hair with one hand, he was trying to quickly make a decision. When the filmmaker had finally summed up the needed courage to solve the situation… The earwig had died of trauma and the mouse had run far far away._

_Angel's older cousin stared blankly down at the floor for a few moments. "H-hey! Lookit that. They're gone. Thanks Markie. You're a lifesaver." He had smiled like a complete dork, and that was Mark's reward. It wasn't like Rosando to do that at all. To actually be kind and not yell at him for no apparent reason. The first glimpse of hope. "Now… Help me down from here please…" He was apparently, stuck. Well, it was more of, not being able to move at all._

_The very very white boy had set down the coffee cup carelessly and inspected Rosando for a moment. Yet another challenge. If he had touched or tried to pull Angel's cousin off the sink in any suggestive way, that would only bring a long string of yelling. Oh dear god. This wasn't going to be very fun. Clumsily putting one arm under her knee area he was going to try the old fashioned 'bride and groom' threshold walk. Unfortunately that brought a very ungrateful grunt from Rosando his brows arching. Okay… Step two. Fuck, there was that look again. That 'crossing-the-arms-over-chest-and-glaring-because-I-am-spoiled-and-nearly-impossible-to-please-even-if-I-am-in-a-great-mood' look. 'Damn, just get off the stupid sink your self if you are going to be so picky about it'. Last try. Mark now timidly turned around and offered to give him some sort of piggyback ride. Surprisingly enough the filmmaker felt the shift of weight and defiantly was carrying some weight. Hey, it was a little strange to feel how, despite how weak he was; the pumpkin headed albino could still carry this weight. Just like his cousin, Rosando didn't weigh all that much. Feeling soft lips on his neck a shiver went down the bohemian's spine. "Y-your welcome." He stuttered letting the dark haired boy go so he could stand up. Well, the reply to that was a simple wink, smile, and a, 'thanks again'. It didn't take him too long to scurry off to the camera, his salvation._

"_Hehe, white boys." Rosando then took the cup of coffee and took a sip. Continuing on with the tub another screech was heard; he had fallen in with the help of sheer unforeseen clumsiness._

"_Fine! You win! …Stupid tub…"_

_---_

Error I forgot to catch. The book by T.S. Elliott is titled "The old possum's book of practical cats". Sorry for the error. It was from quick searching and bad memory. By the way, school's coming up for me in a couple of weeks. So I probably won't be able to update when that is coming around. My birthday's on the twenty-ninth of August by the way. It would be nice if you guys could write little speed written Rent stories for me. Favorite couple is Collins and Angel obviously. Maybe even a little story including Roxie too. XD That would make me even happier. I want to see what you guys interpret her as.


	11. You'll Get Over It

Rent copyrighted to Jonathan Larson, and stuff like that. This chapter is about Mark helping Maureen out with her protest. After hearing what Ducky had to say, I think I won't make it the same protest as the other one. My time periods are jumbled up anyways, so it doesn't matter. Hehe so, just ignore the errors and stuff. Oh, and also Angel and Roxie's play date. Roger and Mimi's time at the loft. I am going by the NYTW for this part. Joanne went for the cable but she's late. So this is like "You'll get over it".

--

Mark Cohen, what have you gotten your self into this time? There hasn't been much of a change between you and Maureen. She was as happy as ever being a lesbian. Well, what _can_ a guy do when he's lonely, bored, and horny? Either way, it was time to brace oneself for the sucking up comments and constant rejection.

When the filmmaker, now tech support, had arrived there was Maureen standing over the soundboard. "It's times like this I really appreciate…" The drama queen had mumbled to herself. "Mark!" She cried out suddenly looking to the awaited arrival. "I can't get this thing to work, do you think you could fix it? Oh, by the way Markie, you look like you lost some weight." Locks of hair were brushed over her shoulder, then smiled and briefly hesitated. "I mean... You always looked great."

"I try Maureen." He muttered sulking and walked over to the soundboard, "Say something, anything." Maureen had pranced over to the microphone and chirped cheerfully, "Test, one two three!" The cameraman sighed replying, "Anything but that…" This was defiantly going to be a very very long sound check. After all, this was probably the most awkward of times anyways. Plus, Mark was getting irritated from trying to get over Maureen and then having her drag him right back. Emotional blender, now on high.

"Now don't get irate." She commented nonchalantly. It wasn't that she was genuinely concerned with Mark and was actually going to make things much easier. The drama queen just wanted to have her equipment to be fixed. Plus, let's not forget, the wait for Joanne as well. Unfortunately, the lawyer was the one who was forced to go back and get the cable they couldn't find. It wasn't in the nap sack or anything…desperate times called for an ex-boyfriend.

Flatly Mark had replied, "Why Maureen?" It was a rhetorical question of course. "Tell me what it's like. With a girl and a girl. Who leads the dance, and who wears the pants? Who's on top?" Hey, a question was a question. Plus, he had never been too attracted to the same gender anyways. What would make Maureen not be the same way when she had been spending so much time chasing after other boys? There was that _slight _infatuation with Rosando, but that was a completely different. It, to Mark, was platonic.

"No way!" It wasn't any of Mark's business what it was like. This is who she was destined to be. Or, at least, that's what she thought at this point in time. Maureen was one to change her mind though, and now wasn't an exception. Even if she never did wear flannel shirts or liked k.d. Lang.

"Tell me, or I'll walk away." Ah, ha. Now there was something he could at least feel somewhat confident about. This time it was Maureen who was hanging on his every word. For some reason, this didn't work to well for Mark at all. He wasn't the type to do these sorts of things, so in short, that really wasn't important at all. Or even change the situation in the least bit.

"It's amazing!" Maureen romanticized appearing to swoon slightly. Take her or leave her, this is what the performer was. No wonder Joanne wasn't too disappointed in having to leave to get the cable. It wasn't that bad to take a break from Maureen. Even though she still loved her as much as ever. "Please Maureen, just give me one more chance!" Mark had desperately tried once more.

"You'll get over it!" She had retorted into the microphone. The digital delay had echoed her words emphasizing this line. Even if that wasn't intended.

"I'd call this a cause for hope."

"I'd call this platonic."

"Thanks, you're a life saver...Don't grope!"

-With Angel and Roxie at the Life Café-

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Roxie had asked tracing her finger around the rim of the coffee cup. She wasn't bored, just a little distracted. It had been the first time the two cousins had one on one time without arguing or attempting to hurt each other. Hey, as childish as they may've acted… It probably rooted from them never getting to know each other as respected adults. Emerald eyes looked up to chocolate ones with a look of kindness with an overtone of solemnity.

"Well, I obviously am with someone now. Collins, he's a sweetheart. I have my own apartment, and it's turning out pretty nice. I do, do drumming on an old pickle tub for money." She had smiled a little and took a sip of her own coffee. It wasn't too bad at all. Plus, if people did start classically staring at them and making comments… Well, the both of them could handle what would happen. Or just ignore the people. At least they had that going for them.

Leaning back into her chair a little Roxie picked up the cup and pulled it to her Béseame-

adorned lips. "That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear you're going out and doing things. Plus, an apartment is always a good thing to have. I, unfortunately, didn't think of that. It wasn't such a good idea to rely on rich guys then. Look where I am now, running around trying to find a form of income." She couldn't help but let a small laugh pass her lips. 'Those who can laugh at themselves are forever amused, right'? Well, either way… It wouldn't be without a slight overtone of bitterness.

Angel shrugged a little and replied somewhat cheerfully, "Well, I remember Roger mumbling something about trying to make you go out and get a job or something. I'm sure you'll do well with that. You just have to stay as confident as you normally are." She tried to be comforting about this, but she didn't want to spit out the generic advice of 'well, do what makes you happy. You can do whatever you want, if you put your mind to it'.

"Yeah, I did actually go out and already look. I think I have my foot in the door to say the least."

-With Roger and Mimi-

"So, Roger, what is Maureen protesting about?" Mimi asked lying against Roger resting her head on his shoulder. They had been doing plenty of things that involved using a lot of energy. Such as playing a game of 'Twister'. The two just wanted some form of rest now. Plus, Maureen's protest was a reason for concern. They had already had to give up meat thanks to her new vegetarian thing going on. Aisha knows what the heck she was planning this time around.

The rocker had thought about that question for a moment. There were so many different things spoken of, so nearly anything was fair game. But there was one idea that stuck in his head particularly. "I think, something about same sex marriage." He finally replied somewhat indifferently. It wouldn't matter to him anyways, he lik-loved Mimi. Hopefully she wasn't keeping any secrets that could change his viewpoints though. It wouldn't be the first time Roger had been confused. After all, he had thought both Angel and Roxie were girls when they had arrived. He had felt a little stranger about Angel when he had first seen her though. Because the ex-druggie actually found her attractive. Oh well, life was made for mistakes such as these. As embarrassing as they were.

The answering machine had then went off, unbeknownst to the couple…

"Speaak"

"Uh… Hello? Does Rosando live here? This is John the one who's directing. Well anyways, you are encouraged to come back to the workshop tomorrow around eleven in the morning. We're doing the second part of the auditions, and your voice qualified. Thank you."

Click.

---

-Béseame: Really expensive make up. Link here (remove spaces) h t t p / w w w . b e s a m e c o s m e t i c s . c o m /

I don't know if this existed in the time period, but I honestly do not care. Hehe, I just imagine Roxie still having a ton of make up that was bought for her when she still had a steady flow of money. So, she doesn't decide to save it and just wear it for any occasion.

Thank you for the reviews by the way! Oh, and I made a reference to Sondheim a chapter or two back. It wouldn't fit but the chapter 'A drag queen, but one of vague consequence' is supposed to be 'A drag queen, but one of little consequence'. In reference to the song "Kayama Yesaemon. A samurai, but one of little consequence'. From the musical 'Pacific Overtures'. Hehe Yep, more useless information.


	12. Hands touch, eyes meet

RENT is copyrighted to Jonathan Larson, and Cats is copyrighted to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T. S. Elliot, and some other person's name that currently escapes me. This chapter is moved forward a couple of days so it can stay interesting. A fight, and friendship is built. My interpretation of the theatre and preparation for performances is probably far far off, but this is how I would do it. So please, give some constructive criticism and things like that. But please no criticism on how I set up how the theatre works. Pm me ideas and things if you would like a character to appear in future chapters as a performer in Cats, and whom you want them to be. Thank you very much for some many reviews and your support.

---

-At The Workshop-

"Aaannnddd… Break time! Everyone, catch their breath and get some water. We'll be continuing in twenty minutes." Enough time for everyone to relax a little and catch their breathe. No use over working people to the extent of them injuring them selves or getting sick. It was getting a little difficult to get everyone together and at least start decently enough. Some of the performers were very skilled in dancing, as others had more to learn. Everyone was already getting stressed out a lot about the cost of this whole thing, as well as a make up artist shortage. It was difficult getting people in character too.

Roxie was the first to crack a little. After nearly doing a back flip from slipping she was getting jittery and often danced out of time. As well as she was backing off from the moves that didn't need to be, and it only made her interpretation of the character weaker. There was a lot wrong with her, but there was also quite a bit right. She could memorize the steps quite easily, but it was just staying calm enough to allow herself to have time to do them. Wearing black sports pants and a white tee shirt as well as having her hair pulled up in a messy bun, he was out of drag.

Rosando had walked up to the choreographer while they were resting and asked somewhat tiredly, "When do you think any of us are going to be getting this whole thing? I'm not nearly as good as I used to be, and the same could be said for half of the people here." He kept his voice down a little despite the warm murmur of talking that had created a more comforting setting to this place. Maybe that's why John had picked this ragtag group of performers; they were kooky and had a lot of personality to them.

The choreographer had smiled warmly and replied still writing down some notes, "You'll be fine Rosando, and so will everyone else. It's just that you all have to probably get warmed up quite a bit more and just stay confident. Plus, we wouldn't have picked you for one of the male dance parts that required some of the best talent."

There it was again. That pressure to be the best. Subtle? Yes, and maybe non-existent…quite possibly. But there was a lot at stake here. After all, this was a very popular and favorite character among people. Rosando could barely believe that anyone would find him like this creation in any way.

"Everyone! Over here! We're going to do your makeup and show you how to do it yourself! Just incase we're short the night of the performance!" A voice called from the small crowd of people. It was strange how the dances were being learned first, and then the music. At least they had gotten these things worked out first. After all, vocals could be much easier to work on then the dances themselves, and how they did them simultaneously didn't hurt either.

Rosando had walked over to the crowd somewhat skeptically. After all, he didn't like the idea of all the face paint being smeared on his face and then sweating to near death. That sounded so unappealing and…disgusting. Plus, it just didn't seem to look natural without costume. But this was one way for the cast to learn that they were no longer themselves, but a completely different character, or maybe even, a very similar one. Looks like this was going to be a very long day with only three hours already ticking pass.

-With Joanne and Maureen-

"So, why was Mark here Maureen?" Joanne had inquired to her lover flatly. She could already feel as though an argument was going to come on, and that another fight would start. Their relationship didn't always consist of these fights, but they were becoming unpleasantly common, unfortunately, not all things could always be perfect.

The performer had crossed her arms over her chest and spoke, innocently first, "What do you mean? We were just talking pookie." That was true, but no need to mention when she actually was doing more then talking with some of the other people she had met. Once again, no need to be mentioned in the least bit. "He just came to fix the digital delay, and that's it. I promise you baby."

"You've never call me…" She decided to not bring that any further then it needed to be dragged. After all, there could only be so many things fought about at once. Plus, Maureen's excuse wasn't exactly a far-fetched one anyways. "Fine, but why did you even send me to get the cable anyways? It wasn't exactly an ideal thing to go do. After all, I bend backwards for you and am even financing this protest of yours. Isn't enough that I scratch your every itch bitch? Isn't it enough that I paid for all of this?"

"Kiss!"

-Back at the workshop-

It had been a couple more hours of tedious working, but an improvement could already be seen, and that was really encouraging many of the skeptics of this. Even the people who had felt they were dragging the group down had gotten some self-esteem built up from just this time of encouragement, coaching, and help. Luckily enough they had talented people doing the choreography who actually knew what they were doing as opposed to some idiot who blindly put down people and didn't try to be friendly in the least bit. Now it was a time to just go home and relax for a while. As well as do some more practicing when you had the chance, and also figure out how to put on the makeup quick enough when touchups needed to be done, and it was always good to be prepared anyways. In Rosando's case… It really paid to be a drag queen that knew their way around makeup, and how to use it as an artist's tool. As strange as that may have sounded to some, it was indeed true.

When he had picked up a few of his things he waved a goodbye to John, his partner, and the rest of the crew. "I'll see you guys later." It was strange to see everyone being picked up by their 'specific other' and it even made him a little jealous. It wasn't that Rosando constantly needed love, but he did like attention and being pampered. There wasn't much to be done about that though. Walking out of the building with a somewhat carefree pace the emerald-eyed dancer had his bag slung over his shoulder. But he was soon greeted with a surprise, called a surprise because there was a lack of vocabulary that could really describe what it was.

There was Mark Cohen, and of course, with his ever present video camera. "Hey Rox-Rosando." He hurriedly had greeted him. "Close up on Rosando, someone who had been too afraid to admit he was one of us after all." It wasn't intended to insult, but simply state the facts for the record.

Rosando had nearly shrieked in surprise, and didn't know how to react to this. "H-hi Markie. Why did you come all the way here to see me? How did you even know I was here?" Yet, how comforting it was to see that at least someone cared. This was a big accomplishment for him. Pulling off the hair tie curls gently spilled over his shoulders. A smile greeted Mark once more, as opposed to a glare or some sort of angry rant in Spanish.

"Just thought you would like the company."

"Thanks, that's really too kind of you."

"Well, let's get going."

"Yeah."

The camera was then turned off, and some form of privacy was restored to the two who had been quite happy to see each other after all. Boldly Mark had slipped his hand on Rosando's and they had stared at each other for a brief moment, but still kept walking. Dark green eyes gently shown a certain level of comfort and gradually moved closer. Soft lips pressed against dry for a moment, and a brief moment of the heart skipping a beat or two. Gently pulling away at least one of them managed to keep their cool. The other had embarrassedly blushed from all of this. Slipping that hand away it was cold once more and soon Rosando had spoke, "We should get going…"

_Wishing only wounds the heart. _

---

A nice little line from the musical Wicked at the end. I'm in school now so please don't worry about my lengthy times between chapters. I really hoped you enjoyed this one!


	13. I don't know how to love him

Rent belongs to Jonathan Larson. And by god I love him (purely platonic). He is truly a wonderful writer, and I have him to thank for great songs. This is a past and present chapter. Since I figure transitions from place to place would be boring I'm just going to skip the characters to what locations I want them to be. Any suggestions to make my story more attractive? Oh, by the way this is going to deal with Roxie and Angel's hate for each other. Also, I will skip to present time.

* * *

-Around the older teen years-

_It had been a long hot summer day, and the time it wasn't as pleasant as a previous meeting. It was sticky, uncomfortable, and most importantly… A time in your life where being the best meant more then anything. There wasn't a time when a certain someone wasn't willing to put down someone who was closer to them then they had thought._

_"What the hell's your problem?" The younger of the two had finally snapped quite irritated indeed. There was only so many times one could take being the end of every joke, and constantly being pushed around and teased by who you considered family. The heat didn't help too much either._

_The two were near the park by the old abandon building. It was supposed to be an old factory or something, but that probably wasn't true. Considering it was so small and had a fence around it. Barbwire on the top, but a spot in-between that gate where you could just barely fit._

_" Oh come on. Are you going to whine even more? Why not you just suck it up for once. I swear, you are the baby of the family." Emerald eyes had glared to the darker ones. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against one of the old building walls Roxie wasn't exactly going to ease up anytime soon. It wasn't her thing to do anyways. She never had a habit of being too forgiving._

_Angel had just glared back and walked over to an old pile of glass. She just stood there looking out the old dusty broken window in hopes that someone would finally arrive. This meeting was a little plan they had for awhile with friends. Why both cousins were invited, people still didn't quite understand. It was a bad combination either way._

_Finally, a blue-eyed boy had made his way through one of the old windows. "Hey baby." He called out directing this towards Roxie. His blonde hair was somewhat messy and he had worn old baggy clothes. Why was this selfish gal dating him again? Oh yeah, that thing called money. Unfortunately he didn't flaunt it so much. Wrapping one arm around her waist he planted a kiss on her cheek. Roxie just smiled somewhat bitterly in reply._

_Well, not much had gone on but pointless hanging out. Yet, it was constantly 'cold' there and if any slightly controversial subject between the two had come up things would only get worse. Then, a fight had happened from one small little thing. Of course, between those two there would be plenty of small squabbles to share._

_"You know what you're problem is Angel?" There we go again, Roxie's constant speeches on telling people what was wrong with them. Maybe it was the rush of the conflict that had gotten her and made her happy with the whole situation. "You are always so defensive about everything. Plus, you're such an attention whore constantly dressing like a slut." She wasn't exactly one to talk about dressing like a slut though. Even if she was able to pull it off and make it look half decent._

_Angel had only stared back in reply for a few moments. Trying to register why her cousin was taking such a gamble on starting this old argument again. "Excuse me? You're the one who's practically begging any guy with a few extra dollars to sleep with you. And you call me the slut? I don't think you have one inch of ground to stand on. So you better back off." To say the least, Roxie's boyfriend was a very intelligent person in this light. When anything female, or close enough, was arguing amongst each other it wasn't a man's job to try to fix it._

_Well the fight had ended as most did. There was screeching, pushing, and basically every essential of a catfight._

-Present time-

Luckily Roger and Mimi had left off somewhere else and Mark and Roxie had the loft to themselves for a while. In Rosando's eyes they really were not an item or even a couple, and Mark, well poor Markie didn't know what to think. They had an old TV set that was stolen from some old second hand store. It was turned on and the two were simply relaxing on the couch. Playfully the emerald-eyed young man had stretched out resting her legs on the filmmaker's lap.

"So, are you going to take care of me or something? How about you tell me how pretty I am and we both can just relax for awhile." A playful smiled made it's way upon the youth's face and this was showing a small light showing this was intended for humor. "It's been so hard trying to just take a break. I used to be a dancer and so I'm just glad stuff's coming easier to me. Instead of being horribly difficult. I'm starting to love every moment of it."

Mark had laughed lightly and replied, "Well being a cameraman who's trying to make a documentary isn't so easy either. Between trying to run away from certain angry people and trying to find a story… It's getting more and more difficult." His old and faithful scarf was just where it should be.

Raising a brow Rosando asked somewhat sweetly with a coy smile, "Would you mind taking me out with you sometime… That actually sounds a little interesting…" Well, no reason to be over bearing and more on the creepy side. After being so antisocial there was no reason to go bi-polar on him. Surprisingly enough, the loft would still be more comfortable then a padded room… In a sense. "If you don't mind of course." Looked like a woman, talked like a woman, but had the habit of snapping back and being just like 'one of the guys'.

"That sounds great. In terms of free time though. When do you think you'll actually be able to make it?"

"Tomorrow I should have a day off…"

"Perfect, we'll go to the park."

_I've been changed, yes really changed. These past few days, when I see myself… I seem like someone else…_

* * *

Sorry this chapter may not be too good. Anyways, those last few lines are from "I don't know how to love him" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Next chapter will be better. The first part was written quite some time ago, and I just needed to finish it. The next chapter will be better! If you have any suggestions please tell me! 


	14. Lola

This chapter is written for some definite character development. It will defiantly be a lot more interesting now. This is once again a Mark Roxie centric chapter. Sorry there is so many of these sorts of chapters, it's mostly because of this inspirational rush I had just gotten. Anyways, RENT is copyrighted to Jonathan Larson, and "Lola" is copyrighted to the Kinks.

* * *

The night air was so fresh, and tasted wonderful. Made one extremely happy to be alive indeed. It was a night out for Roxie and Mark that was mostly brought on by Roxie. She had urged him so many times to actually have some fun in his life instead of sitting around and doing nothing. After all, you had plenty of time to sit around and do nothing in life.

Wearing her trademark outfit that she had arrived in, the small Latino was urging Mark on. Practically dragging him into the dance club she could tell this was a quite unfamiliar territory. "Hey, let's try some of that champagne." She called back to him yanking her 'friend' over to the bar. Amongst the racket that order was placed, and surprisingly enough they had gotten their drinks. The pounding of the music was quite loud, but the dancing would actually be fun. It wasn't like a rave club, or an intense erotic dancing one either. More of a place that the 'upper class' people had gone to. Luckily, the bouncer had recognized this drag queen and so she got by with Mark in tote.

Mark was being quite stubborn but the pressure was on. Manipulative get's what manipulative wants. He had downed a bit of it and replied, "Hey, this tastes a bit like cherry cola…" The filmmaker didn't look like he would fit in with these people on looks alone, but that didn't matter. After all, quite a few of them dressed down for the sake of this being relaxed.

Laughing lightly Roxie asked, "Really?" Well, to say the least Mark was right. What an odd taste for a drink like that. With a comforting and yet forceful air she had put down her drink and forced the one who was quite fond of scarves to do the same.

"You wanna dance Markie? I'm sure it'll be fun babe. I've danced with guys who were bad at it so you have nothing to worry about." How comforting, to know that if you had totally bombed in dancing that your date has danced with worse. As much of a consolation prize as that wasn't Mark had barely gotten a chance to reply.

_Well I'm not the worlds most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine_

_Oh my lola lo-lo-lo-lo lola  
Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man_

Mark was surprised that when Roxie had pulled him off and wrapped her arms around him that he heard a loud crack. How the hell could that be his back? What an iron grip… We'll it was difficult to keep in mind that Roxie was in fact, a guy. It was still difficult for him to grasp the concept on how Angel and Roxie acted. After all, just look at his upbringings. A Jewish boy who's first time was with Maureen. Yet, he still had accepted those two.

Those emerald eyes widened slightly when she had heard that crack. Looks like someone had to curb her enthusiasm. Well, as awkward as this was, the show must go on. No matter what type of thing happened. "Umm.. Sorry?" Laughing somewhat nervously she continued, "Anyways, I'm sure we'll be fine." Mark had gently brushed a few of those curls from her face and just replied somewhat used to the pain, "It's all right. It will take more then that to ruin the night." C'mon, he used to date Maureen.

_Well we drank champagne and danced all night  
Under electric candlelight  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
And said dear boy wont you come home with me  
Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy_

But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola 

Well, an hour or two had passed and two defiantly needed to go somewhere else with all of this energy. "So, why not we go back to the loft?" Roxie asked chuckling as the two had finished their drinks. That was about all they really had left to do anyways. More and more dancing wasn't going to make it interesting again. Might as well not ruin this night that was going oh so perfectly. "Then we could have some real fun…" That sly smile returning.

Mark scratched his head a little and replied trying to dodge these obvious implications, "Well, I'm not too sure…" But one quick glance in those beautiful eyes proved him wrong once more, and he had no chance against her. "S-Sure why not." At that they headed back to that old home.

When they had gotten back, things were starting to get intense. Roxie had pinned Mark up against a wall inside and was practically making out with him. Luckily for Roger and Mimi, they were staying at the erotic dancer's own home.

_I pushed her away  
I walked to the door_

It didn't take too long for Mark to decide that this was moving far too fast and had forced this cousin of Angel's off in a non-violent way. He then had started to walk to the door, but…

_I fell to the floor  
I got down on my knees  
Then I looked at her and she at me_

Had tripped over one of the side tables that were randomly strewn about. Looking up at Roxie Mark crawled up on his knees and they both were staring each other straight in the eyes. It wasn't too long before they were going at it again and back on that couch. Unfortunately being 'lonely, bored, and horny' didn't help your judgment. Also, there was the fact that this 'icy bitch' had feelings for him, and he had them for her.

_Id never ever kissed a woman before  
But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
And said dear boy I'm gonna make you a man  
Well I'm not the worlds most masculine man  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man  
And so is Lola…_

When the two had finished up about an hour later they were both in Mark's bed. That small Latino fast asleep in his arms. A picture perfect night. For once, everything didn't go down the drain, and everyone was happy.

_Girls will be boys and boys will be girls  
Its a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola  
Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola_

* * *

What did y'all think of this chapter? Hope you really liked it! Please Review! I'm particularly proud of this one. Well, mostly for the subject. I wanted to stay below the M rating, although I doubt I have. Hehe? 


End file.
